


When I’m with you I burn

by Deimos_Ovid



Category: Mortel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deimos_Ovid/pseuds/Deimos_Ovid
Summary: Sofiane/Obè
Relationships: Sofiane/Obè
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Except when I’m with you, I burn. I burn for you, this desire it killing me. Come with me to the other world, we could be together there. We won’t be alone anymore. We would have each other in a timeless world where anything is possible.”  
“Take me with you then”


	2. Chapter 2

“You two having fun?” Obè asked when he suddenly appeared.  
The music suddenly stopped playing and Sofiane could feel himself coming down from his high. He looked over to Victor to be sure that he saw Obè as well. He was still reclined on Sofiane’s bed quietly laughing to himself. Sofiane suddenly realized that only he could see Obè.  
“Tomorrow we will be done,” Sofiane informed the god.  
“Tomorrow?” He questioned, “So you’re both ready to go all the way?”  
Sofiane sucked in a breath, “We’re going to kill Ousmane.” His voice was resolute, “Then you’ll be able to go back home.”  
“So, I’ll go back home. Then you and me,” the god paused, “say goodbye.”  
Sofiane slightly nodded his head.  
Obè continued speaking as if disregarding his nod, “You’ve never asked me where I am, when I’m not with you.” The god stared off for a few seconds, “I’m in a place that resembles your world but it’s empty, it’s cold and I’m alone.”  
Sofiane leaned back after hearing his words, for some reason he was sad to hear them but also found them relatable.  
“Totally alone.” And Obè looked up from where he was staring and turned his gaze to Sofiane before continuing speaking,  
“And when I’m here, with you...” the god paused to raise his shirt, unveiling his burning body. The smell is what first hit Sofiane. It could have been mistaken for burning meat on a grill and the comparison between the two made him gag. The second thing that hit Sofiane was that this god deliberately puts himself through this agony so he wouldn’t be alone. So he wouldn’t be somewhere cold. Sofiane could understand why the god did it, if he had the choice between being all alone or the company of others, he’d suffer any agony just to not be alone.  
“...My body burns.” The god finished his statement with a groan. “But maybe I deserve it?” He asked, looking at Sofiane directly, “Maybe I don’t have any right to be here.”  
Obè coughs this time and Sofiane finally decided on his reply,  
“Take me with you then.”  
“What?” He asked with a deep look of confusion.  
“Take me with you. That way you won’t be alone. I’d be with you.”  
“What about your plans for revenge? What about Victor here?” The god brought up.  
“You have my brother’s soul so I know it’s safe. Victor can carry on with our revenge with his new girlfriend. The Voodoo girl.”  
The smoke from Obè started to pour out more intensely from beneath his clothing.  
“You better take me now or it will be a while before you can come back and get me.”  
“You still have affairs to settle here. I’ll come back when I am strong enough to grab you. Be ready for I don’t know when I will be strong enough, the moment I am however, I will come for you.”


End file.
